The invention relates to cartons, and more particularly, to a carton for multiple articles having a dispenser for constrained removal of individual articles. In particular the invention relates to a dispenser, which is adapted to improve access to the articles contained therein.
Cartons for encasing multiple articles are useful for enabling consumers to obtain and transport a desired quantity of individual articles such as soft drinks or other beverages. When such a multiple-pack of articles is obtained, a consumer frequently desires to remove one article from the carton at a time. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a carton with a dispenser that facilitates the removal of a single article from the carton at a time.
When the articles contained in the carton are cylindrical, and are disposed in the carton upon their sides, it is important that the articles be constrained such that the remaining articles do not roll out of the dispenser when one is removed. It is also important that the dispenser provides a condition where the articles are easily accessed. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a carton with a dispenser that constrains remaining articles so that they do not undesirably roll from or otherwise exit the carton when one article is removed. It can also be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a carton with a dispenser that facilitates access to the articles.
It is known to provide a carton having a dispenser for articles, which is provided when part of the carton is substantially detached or torn away from the upper corner of the carton to expose an endmost article for removal.
A problem associated with such known cartons is that a user can have difficulty in grabbing articles from within the dispenser. The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.